The Royal Romance
by EnragedFantasy
Summary: One rule. Caroline had only one strict rule for herself. Keep business and private life separate. Her only task was to plan the wedding of the year or even the century. What she didn't have in mind was that she was slowly breaking her only rule by falling for The Playboy Prince, Klaus Mikaelson. [- Klaroline -][- Modern Royals AU -]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there again.  
** **We've been writing this story together for a couple of months now and we thought it would be fun to save it and share it with you guys since we enjoyed it very much... and it's Klaroline... so, yeah... awesome.**

 **Just like in our other story, "Lost Kingdom", ( a new chapter of that will be posted soon too btw), each character is written by one person. This first chapter is only in Klaus' point of view because we felt like it would have been too long if we added Caroline's as well. But we'll see how the rest will turn out.**

 **And to those who take the time to read it, we very much hope you'll enjoy it. ;)**

 **PS: No hate to Camille. (RIP)**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Klaus lowered his head when the bright flashlights of the cameras almost blinded his eyes. All this attention on him and his elder brother who was currently walking alongside him over to the Kensington Palace was getting quite tiring at the moment. Yeah, people were always curious what the Royals were up to, but now that the _big_ announcement was about to be publicized… the media and the paparazzi were freaking out and following their _every_ footstep, asking never-ending questions that they knew they wouldn't get an answer to.

But today was the day; Mikael was finally going to spread the word about the announcement and share it with the world, which was relieving to all of the Mikaelsons, since it was hard to keep a secret for so long when you live in a world like this.

.

.

.

.

.

"I could really use a drink now…" Klaus, the younger prince muttered as they finally entered the elegant building that was also full of journalists of the national and international news agencies. Those well-trained and disciplined ones. Ones that don't approach you out of nowhere, something Klaus was glad about.

"Don't forget we're not alone in here, Niklaus. They're watching you just as closely as they are watching me."

Elijah warned him as he placed a hand on Klaus' back and both the brothers smiled towards the photographer who just snapped a picture of them.

"I'll see how Hayley is doing." The elder brother told him with a nod and walked through the small crowd and made his way upstairs, over the large stairs that were covered with a long red carpet. Suiting the occasion.

"Of course," Klaus mumbled once his brother was gone.

Keeping the friendly smile on his lips, he walked over to a table where the helping staff was decorating the table with plates of fingerfoods and many glasses filled with champagne. They surely wouldn't mind if the prince already got a taste of one.

"Very nice" Klaus commented after taking a sip and glanced over at the large security men standing at the entrance, watching all the journalist inside the room in case they or someone else would do something that wasn't appropriate.

As he looked at the view in front of him; the journalists, the cameras, the guests, the decorations… the curiosity on everyone's faces, he was once again reminded how big of a deal this all was. His brother, the crown prince, was about to announce his engagement with Lady Hayley Marshall. Honestly, Klaus still couldn't believe his brother was actually going to be a King one day. Klaus could never imagine himself as one. So many responsibilities, so many attention. He had a lot of those as a prince already.

He couldn't stand being followed everywhere and to have his security detail around him like a bunch of babysitters at all times. It was a cool feeling, sure, but sometimes it made him feel like he's trapped in this golden cage he was born in. And then there were the newspapers, or worse the magazines. Seeing his own face in them, pictures where he's leaving a club after he had a night out with a bunch of friends, or where's he's seen with yet another _mysterious_ girl. All those rumors he read about _The Playboy Prince_. It was quite funny though, he had t give them that. They did a great job writing all those stories.

And then all those responsibilities and attention lead to _stress_. He knew from their father, how he'd become over the years. He wasn't sure if being the King was a reason for that or something else, but there was certainly something and it had also affected their family. And it still was to this day. There were things people from the rest of the world weren't aware of. They only saw the smiles, the good deeds and were oblivious to the rest. There were a lot of secrets this family kept for themselves.

Then again, Klaus strongly believed in Elijah. He could do it, he was very fit for the throne. His noble brother was a kind and smart man. He'd always been there for him, as his brother, his counselor, his best friend. And Klaus was very confident that he would do right by their people just like he had done right by his siblings. He just prayed the years and the secrets wouldn't make Elijah become like Mikael.  
.

.

.

.

A small sigh passed his lips as he was approached by a journalist who just got the permission to approach him, he smiled a polite smile while having a small conversation with her. She asked him more questions about himself, rather than the announcement itself. They obviously knew he wasn't going to reveal anything right an hour before it was going to be announced. He really hoped it would be starting soon.

He also hoped Hayley was ready for it as much as his big brother was, he knew she wasn't really in the mood for all of _this_ , but it had to be done. Ever since Elijah and Hayley started seeing each other, Klaus grew rather fond of her. He never thought they would become such close friends, but they had. He trusted her, and was glad she was making his brother happy and kept him on his toes. It was funny seeing them together, never would he have ever thought that she and dear noble Elijah would be a good match, but they were strangely perfect for each other.

A few minutes later, one of the staff made her way over to Klaus and kindly requested him to take his place in front of the stairs because the announcement was about to start. With a nod, Klaus said goodbye to the journalist and walked close to the stairs and stood at the spot that was reserved for him. Soon the Palace's media guy walked over there, on the grand balcony on top of the stairs and started speaking with a loud and clear voice.

"Presenting their Majesties, King Mikael and Queen Esther." He said with a bow, as Mikael and Esther revealed themselves and walked forward.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of the press, citizens of the United Kingdom, the Commonwealth and the world." Esther greeted everyone in the room and the people behind their TV screens.

After a long fake smile and a few camera flashes, it was Mikael who started speaking.

"It is my honor to announce the engagement of my son, Elijah, the Prince of Wales, to the Lady Hayley Marshall, daughter of the Earl Brian and Lady Colleen." He said and Esther removed her arm from Mikael's and moved back to allow Elijah and Hayley to walk forward this time. As soon as they walked forward, the couple was greeted with hugs and handshakes by the people who were standing close to them. After a brief conversation, Mikael and Esther walked away, leaving the engaged couple to deal with the world's media.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Elijah started, not looking or sounding even a tad bit nervous.

"I thank you all for coming here on this beautiful day to celebrate the engagement of Hayley and I. I proposed last Saturday evening, for all those who are interested, and we chose to wait for a little while before informing the public. Furthermore, I cannot express my excitement well enough…" He continued telling some more about his relationship with Hayley before people in the room started applauding and journalists were allowed to ask some questions about the wedding that was to happen soon.

"Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen, but it is time for Hayley and me to depart now. May we see each other again." They both said their goodbyes, Elijah's hand on the small of Hayley's back as he led her away.

After Klaus, too, shook some hands of the people who were congratulating on his brother's engagement, he walked up the stairs and disappeared to where his family was as well. Exhaling the small breath he was holding in. Feeling somewhat free again.

"Well, that went well, did it not?" Klaus entered one of the open living room's where he found Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah. An excited grin on Rebekah's lips, a tired frown on Hayley and Elijah… looked relieved.

"Of course it did! What could've gone wrong? Everything was planned and triple checked. Don't sound so surprised Nik." Rebekah commented as Elijah nodded several times.

"Father is waiting for me in his room, there are some things to be discussed," Elijah then added and looked from Klaus to Hayley and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I'll meet you later at dinner." With that said, he disappeared, leaving Klaus alone with his future sister-in-law and little sister.

They talked for a little bit, discussing how it all went before the topic turned into wedding preparations which Klaus knew nothing about. A few minutes had passed before Hayley's older sister, Camille, and her mother came in rushing into the room.

"Darling!" Her mother, Colleen, approached her, giving her a tight hug. Klaus knew Hayley didn't really like her parents, he couldn't blame her.

And Camille, oh she was another story. In fact, it was her who was supposed to marry Elijah in the first place, given she was the ' _perfect'_ sister, who was good at all sorts of things, had the best grades in everything, won awards for unnecessary bullshit and so on. But as you see, Elijah had taken an interest in Hayley.

That didn't change Camille from being a bitch though. She was pure evil and she never got caught with it. Her acting was so good that no one saw how she _truly_ is. She was an intelligent and social lady in the presence of almost everyone, but as soon as they were gone, her mask fell and she was back to being a nagging bitch.

"Hey, Klaus… You look dashing, like always" Camille said and winked at the younger prince.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked.

"Why yes, I have. And you?" Klaus replied, forcing a tight smile, he had to be polite of course. He was a prince after all, and her mother was in here. He had his respects.

"Oh good," she winked once more, making Klaus involuntarily shudder at her attempts to be seductive.

Sure, she was stunning, but when she tried _too_ hard, it just didn't work. It took the fun and the excitement out of it. He didn't like her, he never had, but it seemed she was too blind to see that since they'd met.

"I was out with a few friends about a week ago, you know shopping. " She started speaking again, Klaus tried his best not to sigh and show he wasn't interested in front of the ladies in the room.

 _Patience_ , he kept telling himself.

"…and you have no idea what I came across! There was a magazine with us on the cover talking about rumors regarding a relationship between you and me. Still happening for _years_. Isn't that interesting? So many people are _so_ interested in us all the time. Did you know, there are even those fan-accounts dedicated to us, _all_ over Twitter? It's really cute, don't you think?"

Klaus chuckled hoarsely and glanced at Rebekah who was too busy with Hayley, wishing either someone could _rescue_ him or she'd stop talking already.

"You'd think people would be bored of that by now." He finally said as he looked at her again, chuckling once more.

"Ehmm, yeah right?!" Camille nodded and they both stood there awkwardly for a while, Camille intently staring at Klaus while he was trying to avoid her intense gaze. He wondered if she even understood what he just said.

"Oh, by the way, sweetie, we decided to hire you a wedding planner!" Colleen's rather loud voice made Klaus' and Camille's attention turn to the rest of the ladies.

"Everyone will be so busy and stressful, I thought it would be a good idea if you had someone with knowledge who's there to help you plan all of what is necessary." She explained.

"That… actually is not a terrible idea." Hayley hummed and looked over at Rebekah who nodded in agreement.

"What agency are they from? Do we know them?" Rebekah asked, of course interested in matters like this. Colleen started telling them more about this _wedding planner_ and the industry they were working for, handing Hayley and Rebekah some sheets with information and examples of their previous work. Klaus took this as a perfect chance to get out of here.

"I suppose this is my cue to leave. I should get going and see what my brother and my father are discussing. It was nice seeing you, lady Colleen" He told her goodbye with a polite smile and gave Camille a small nod.

"And you Camille."

After giving Hayley and Rebekah another glance, he turned around and left the room. For once, glad to be away from the ladies' presence.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Do feel free to leave a review with your thoughts or feedback, we highly appreciate it. :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyss!  
** **Before you read the next chapter, we want to thank everyone who has read and liked the first chapter. We were so surprised to see the number of followers our story got already and we can't wait to show you more of what we wrote and hope you'll enjoy reading the rest of the story as we keep updating it!**

 **Just like chapter 1 was written from Klaus' POV, this one is written from Caroline's POV.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Caroline held some wedding magazines in her hands as she was browsing through the rest of the magazines. Of course, the news of the day was the royal engagement. Every single magazine had pictures and articles, entire pages dedicated to Prince Elijah and his fiance Lady Hayley Marshall. Caroline picked up one of the magazines and added it to the pile that was in her hands. Truth to be told she didn't get the whole royal family obsession despite living most of her life in England. Her best friends, Bonnie and Elena, insisted that she was rooting American to understand and she didn't fight them on that. After all, she was American.

Born and lived for eight years in New Orleans she moved away when her parents divorced and her father left the family home. That left her mother, Liz, devastated. She had put her whole career aside to be with the family but it wasn't working out. So Liz took an eight-year-old Caroline to London where Caroline's grandmother lived. She went there once to visit and fell in love with the city and the people and just stayed there. But London wasn't Liz's choice of place and work and just after a few weeks, they moved to Mystic Falls just outside of London. Probably the tiniest village in England but Caroline loved it there. That's when she met Elena and Bonnie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As she paid for the magazines and made her way to her work she smiled thinking of her best friends and roommates arguing about what was going to be announced.

"I bet it's Elijah." Bonnie, an upcoming lawyer and badass since birth as Caroline called her, said only to have Elena, a medical student who was too stressed for her own good, argue with her that it had to be Finn since it was well known that he had a longterm relationship with Seige.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the argument between the two friends but all she kept thinking was how beautiful it would be to plan a royal wedding. As a wedding planner herself, she could already bring the image on her mind. The flower arrangements. The china. The table setting. A smile formed to her lips as she imagined how it would work with the unlimited budget as her current situation was a couple with high demands but with a small budget. But Caroline loved her job that much, that she wouldn't let a couple get married without having their dream day no matter the difficulties.

As Caroline arrived at the office everyone seemed to be on high alert. Caroline overheard talks about the royal wedding, she assumed that it was simply the excitement of the event and the usual gossip and didn't give a second thought to it. Never in a million, would she have thought that the royal couple had actually chosen their firm to plan their event. Caroline walked to her small office and tried to focus on the wedding she already was planning but found it impossible to focus so she picked up one of the magazines that had the royal couple as a cover and wondered who would have the honor to plan the wedding of the year. She knew that if their firm was ever chosen then her boss would have Irene all over this. She was the senior from all the wedding planners and the owners favorite and this was a wedding that could never go wrong.

As she was reading the magazine she heard voices from outside filled with excitement, people running around which had her a bit on edge. She stood up and opened the door only to come across her assistant as she was walking or rather running to the entrance

"They're here! Can you believe that? " Caroline raised her brows and walked to the big window just behind her desk and the sight before her certainly was something she wouldn't easily believe; The crown prince himself and Lady Hayley were getting out of a black car and were walking to the building.

"Damn it, Irene. " Caroline mumbled and sat to her office feeling depressed. Yes, she wasn't a royal family obsessed but she would love that wedding.

Almost an hour later she heard the door of her office opening, her assistant informed her that her presence was requested with a rather intense excitement. Caroline left her office with a big smile formed to her lips. She knew that the Royal couple were still in the building and that meant she could have hope that she had a chance to be a part of this, although she doubted it. She quickly made her way there and after the formal instructions with the Royal couple she took a seat and studied them for a bit.

All her life she believed that rich people were only getting married for business deals and things. They didn't have time for love but the couple before her was proving her wrong.

With her huge binder in hand from all the weddings she had already prepared in the past, she was already discussing ideas with Lady Hayley, who asked her to just call her Hayley, and the excitement filled her up.

"We shall discuss more upon our meeting at the palace." Prince Elijah spoke and Caroline turned to look at him with her eyes wide.

"The palace? " she asked and looked at her boss who didn't bother to say much.

"Yes, we can't have anything leaked out regarding the wedding and you will have to sign a legal form to prevent you from speaking to the press about the preparations. "Caroline's lips parted as she took in a breath.

"I would never... " Elijah cut her off by standing up.

"We shall meet at seven. I'll give your information to the security so you will have no trouble at all getting past the gates. I'd suggest to be on time. The Queen doesn't like to wait for anyone."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline left her work early and headed home to prepare to meet the royals but how does one even prepare for that? Bonnie and Elena were beyond excited about Caroline's new project and mostly for the people she will meet.

"Kol is the hottie. " Bonnie said as she and Elena were trying to find Caroline the perfect outfit. The blonde was fixing her hair and makeup.

"I always preferred Elijah but that ship has sailed. " Elena added and took one of Caroline's white shirts and tried to match it with a pencil skirt and a pair of heels along with the perfect accessories.

"What about the blond one, Klaus? " Caroline asked and she saw from the mirror both of her friends turn to look at her.

"No, Caroline. He is bad news. If you meet him then stay away from him. He is not a man for you."

Caroline turned to face them and stood up to start getting dressed.

"What do you mean? " she asked her friends and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You have been living here for fifteen years and you still don't follow up on the Royals."

Caroline shrugged and waited for more information.

"Klaus _dates_ a different woman each week. Never the same one. He probably uses them to satisfy his needs and then moves on to a new one as if they're toys."

"Sounds like a dick." Caroline straightened her shirt and shook her head.

Bonnie chuckled and nodded adding the finishing touch to her look; a pair of earrings.

"Exactly, so stay away from him. " Caroline agreed with a nod and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so professional that it was certain that the royal family would be impressed.

.

.

.

.

.

The excitement didn't leave her at all from the moment she was assigned the wedding to the moment she was passing through the gates of the palace. While she had some time until the appointment, Caroline made some notes in the binder she had for this wedding alone. She was prepared for almost everything wedding regarded but she wasn't ready to meet the Royals.

One of the assistants led her through a number of corridors that she could easily get lost in and into a big room where she finally recognized some of the Royal family members that were seated, drinking tea and were too deep into conversation. Taking a deep breath she cleared her throat making everyone fall into silence as Hayley stood up and almost ran to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde tightly.

After once again going through the typical formal introduction part and the bows that she made to those of royal blood she found a free seat across from prince Klaus. He was handsome and all but her friends' warning about him remained at the back of her mind.

"How do you like your tea, Ms. Forbes?" One of the assistants asked and Caroline was taken back by the question.

She didn't like tea, in fact, she only had tea when she was sick and that was when she was a kid, but she couldn't find a way to avoid it now.

"I think she likes her tea being called coffee." Someone said before Caroline had the chance to reply, making her turn towards the voice.

It was Prince Kol and Bonnie was right, he was a true _hottie_. A big smile formed on her lips and a slight blush across her cheeks as she nodded.

"I'm afraid that's true. I prefer coffee. " The young woman nodded and said she would be right back with her drink.

"So American." A blonde woman, who introduced herself as Camille earlier, mumbled as she settled between Klaus and Kol and Caroline cleared her throat once again.

"Okay then, shall we begin planning the wedding of the year?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **There you have it! We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.  
** **Feel free to leave a review with some feedback and your honest opinion. ;)  
**

 **Oooh also, episode 5x12 of The Originals is airing tonighttt, KLAROLINEE. So excited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy guys!**

 **We finally managed to fix yet another chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy it ;))  
And as you know, chapter 1 was solely Klaus' POV, chapter 2 was Caroline's, but the chapters from now on will be from both sides like our other fanfic.**

 **Prince Charming and the wedding planner finally meet.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Just a couple of days had passed after the big announcement, and it was still something that everyone was talking about. Everyone looked so excited, and well, it shouldn't sound surprising. It was a Royal wedding, after all.

The whole family was seated in one of the large living rooms, gathered together because they were going to meet Hayley's wedding planner or something like that. Klaus didn't really think an introduction with some wedding planner working at some firm was necessary. After all, the woman probably only cared about the money and the fame she will be granted when she's planning a _Royal_ wedding. Yeah, she may be spending a lot of time here because she needed Hayley and the rest so she could measure them for the dresses and suits she was going to make, but he just thought a proper, _planned_ introduction gathering wasn't needed.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a gorgeous blonde girl was welcomed inside. Those grumpy thoughts that he was having just a second ago while being seated at the end of the couch instantly vanished from his mind as soon as he saw her. He got up from his bored, daydreaming position just like everyone else did and the young woman introduced herself as Caroline while Klaus gave her a polite handshake. He honestly expected someone older than her to walk through the door. Bloody hell, she was so stunning. Maybe she was just the assistant and not the actual wedding planner?

No... she was the one.

After everyone was done introducing themselves, Klaus sat down in his old position on the couch and the gorgeous wedding planner took the free seat across from him.

It was mostly Hayley, Rebekah and _her_ who were talking, Kol interrupting them with his witty comments while the rest just listened and enjoyed their tea. Klaus could imagine that she may be feeling a bit uncomfortable with being in a room full of royals who knew each other since they were children while she was the outsider, but she was doing very well so far. Very well-mannered and kind, and she also looked excited.

After some of the people inside the room had to leave and excused themselves, there was a short silence, which Klaus took as an opportunity to speak a little. After all, he was a prince and he had to show some hospitality. And he would be a fool if he didn't speak a single word to pretty blonde sitting close to him.

"Where are you from, Caroline?" He asked her with a friendly as possible smile on his lips, waiting for her to turn her attention towards him.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes to some of the family members that left to attend some royal business she turned her attention back to the discussion and as the talk reached to wedding dresses Caroline reached for her bag and pulled out a separate folder she had simply to show some designs she had found and thought would be both royal appropriate and would fit to Hayleys personality.

Of course, the royal dress would be specially designed for the bride but taking some ideas from already made designs was never bad. While almost everyone was focused on looking at the designs, Caroline took a look at her notes that had already taken over at least three pages and knew that this was just the beginning.

She brought the cup to her lips to take a sip from it but it had unfortunately gone cold by that time before turning her attention to Prince Klaus who suddenly spoke to her with that... hot accent of his. She had read articles about him and has seen pictures all over newspapers and the internet but she had to admit to herself that being actually in his presence she could tell that those pictures did him wrong. He looked a lot better and handsome from close. She remained quiet for a bit too much staring into his blue eyes before shaking her head to snap out from her thoughts and offered him a charming smile. She couldn't forget about her friends' warning that the handsome prince also was known to be a _playboy._

"Originally from New Orleans but I have been living in Mystic Falls most of my life." She answered politely.

"It's a small town just a couple hours away from here." She nodded refusing to let herself fall for his charm when she already knew his reputation and she had to keep it professional since he was involved in the wedding and she was only working for them.

And even worse, he was a prince. There was no way he would ever show interest in her with all the charming women surrounding him. Not that she wanted him to... No. So she turned her focus back to her folder and took some notes as she heard the women speaking but felt as if she was rude to not even try to continue the conversation.

"Are you excited for the wedding, your highness?" She asked properly addressing him with his title.

* * *

"Mystic Falls..." The prince hummed.

"Such a _mystic_ name." He added playfully and gave her a small nod after listening to her attentively. He wondered how she came to the decision to move to a big city like London, and how she was liking it here. From a small town to a big city, he could imagine what a big change that could be. And New Orleans... well she certainly was American, given she didn't have a Britsh accent.

He had a slight smile visible on his lips as he watched her taking a few notes, looking like she was too caught up in her work. He glanced up to see Hayley and Rebekah chatting about the dress again, while Elijah just listened and sipped on his tea, the rest of the people already out of the room.

His eyes returned back to the blonde wedding planner when he heard her speak again.

"Well, the be honest I'm not a big fan of weddings, but... yeah, of course, I am excited." Honestly, he wasn't _that_ excited about things like a wedding. He wasn't afraid to say that straightforwardly, cause why should he? It is his opinion, besides many outsiders always agreed with what he said simply because he's a _prince_.

Marrying someone, being committed to them for as long as you can hold on and never being allowed to be with someone else ever again, didn't really sound so striking to the young prince. There was no such thing as unconditional love. He didn't believe that people married each other because they're so in love and can't do without each other. No, they simply marry because they're used to the routine they've adapted while being together and us human beings do not like changes and try to avoid them whenever we can. That's why people in a long relationship want to stick together. Because they're afraid. It's that simple.

Or perhaps the reason for those thoughts was merely because of the bad experiences he had in the past that caused him to not believe in a thing called love. Either way, he won't change his thoughts.

However... love or not, he was glad for his brother. Elijah was happy with his decisions and he hadn't seen him in a greater mood like this in a long time.

"I'm very happy for my brother and Hayley. They've been waiting for it for a while now, and the time has finally come it seems. And having a royal wedding is always great for the country itself, it's great to see our people excited and supportive. However, sometimes a bit _too_ curious... As expected." He chuckled quietly at the end of his sentence. He meant it in a funny and sarcastic way and not a way to mock her, in case she thought the curious part was directed at her.

"And you, love? Are you excited to plan such a big wedding like this?"

* * *

Caroline tried to keep her focus on both the discussion about the wedding dresses and the young prince who spoke to her. She would be a fool to not admit to herself that there was a charm in him that drew her to just let everything aside and give her full attention to him but she couldn't allow to do that for many reasons.

First and most important on her list was that this was literally a one in a lifetime opportunity and she would be a fool to let it go to waste. And second, she kept her friends' warning in mind and she knew the young prince's reputation. How seduced women to his bed only to forget about their names once he was done. They might be just rumors but there were many scandalous pics she had seen in magazines. She knew he had a long-term relationship before, one that ended badly but after that, it seemed like one lady after the other found her way to his arms.

If she believed everything that was written on tabloids then he must have slept with more women than the population of Mystic Falls itself. That thought nearly made her burst out laughing but she managed to hold her posture. Reaching for a small envelope Caroline placed it on Hayley's lap.

"Those are names of designers approved by the royal family and some sketches that they have prepared. Of course, anything and everything can be changed." She said with a smile before her eyes moved to Klaus.

She wasn't sure what was with his sudden interest in her but she wouldn't mind getting lost in those blue eyes. _Just_ his eyes.

She remained silent for a bit before shaking her head reminding herself of the rules. Never get involved with anyone that is involved in the wedding and never become someone's one-night stand story.

"It's Caroline. Not _love_." She said and smiled widely.

"Of course. I'd be crazy if I wasn't. This is my life's opportunity. Every wedding planner in the world dreams of planning a royal wedding. I don't think excited is the word to describe my emotions. It is much more than that. Besides, as one of the royal subjects, I am more than happy to satisfy my curiosity about what is happening behind closes doors." She said with a grin on her lips using his own words about how curious people in the country were.

"So, you don't believe in love or you just don't believe in marriage?" She asked, surprised by her own boldness.

* * *

Klaus held the empty cup in his hand as his eyes remained on Caroline the whole time. A faint smile tugging on his lips for no reason when he saw her in her element, showing the papers and sketches to Hayley, which she and Rebekah studied curiously. It was mesmerizing how genuine and beautiful her smile looked right this moment, brightening her features.

A chuckle, one he couldn't control, left his lips when she corrected him at the way he called her, his lips parting slightly. Many would just swoon to hear him call them love or sweetheart in that accent that he had. So he was surprised, and amused. Nonetheless, he continued smirking.

"That's understandable, lo- Caroline..." He corrected himself, showing her an apologetic smile.

"And very lovely too. I'm glad to see you're very excited about the opportunities you got, and I do look forward to seeing you around more often." He added with a dashing smile.

"Perhaps I'll show you around sometime, if you'd allow me." He suggested, the words leaving his lips before he had the chance to think about. He couldn't believe how charming he was being with her right now, given how pessimistic his thoughts were about the _wedding planner_ before she arrived. But like he said... _before_ she arrived. How could he have known she looked so young and sexy?

Her next question took him a bit by surprise and made him raise an eyebrow, the smirk on his lips fading a bit, but it was still there.

"I must say it's very bold of you to ask that, but...if I have to be honest, no. No, I don't really believe in love, nor marriage. I don't think the main reason for people to get married is love, it's more the routine they're used to and couples are simply afraid to face changes. Compared to decades ago, young progressive couples nowadays decide not to marry because they know it's such an overestimated old-fashioned thing to do. Why make a promise to stay stuck with someone for the rest of your life while there are more fun things you can do when you're not so committed? I'm sure it's more exciting that way for both parties. I don't think anyone should feel the _need_ to marry just because they feel like it's the _time_ for it based on what their parents or grandparents used to do years and years ago." When it came to subjects like this, when someone asked him a question like this in private, it seemed he couldn't hold back his thoughts and opinion.

"And what is the divorce rate these days, anyway? 42 percent? Nearly half, you see. I should say though, I do get that love gets your rent paid." He couldn't help but add along with a quiet chuckle.

He tried to speak in a slightly playful and joking tone, not wanting to sound too serious, or reveal that it bothered him too much because of a bad experience he had in the past. After all, he was known as the charming playful prince and he didn't want to give someone the impression that he was so gloomy or pessimistic or something.

* * *

Caroline remained quiet as he spoke without a break, listening to his words. Her eyes mostly were settled on the future bride and her reactions regarding the sketches but her eyes narrowed towards the prince as he was about to call her _love_ again, but smiled when he corrected himself.

She sat back down keeping her eyes on him, listening to his opinion regarding weddings and love itself. She tried to keep herself from hitting some sense into him with her bridal magazines but she didn't want to be arrested or who knows what else. She couldn't believe what kind of words were leaving his mouth. Her lips parted letting her tongue wet them as turned her body more towards him.

"The divorce rate is rather high, I will give you that. My parents are divorced but the problem is not that people are not in love. The problem is people who hide secrets. People who are not honest and don't try to communicate with each other to fix the small problems they're facing, and so they choose the easy way out and give up. It's people who try to settle for something they don't want for whatever reason. I don't believe people marry because they feel the _need_ too. Sure, some young couples might feel the pressure, but I strongly doubt they would go down that path while they aren't ready yet. Even if they did, I'm sure their love will help them go through it all _together_. After all, that's what marriage is about. And this isn't some job I do to pay the _rent_. I love this job. I sleep and wake up excitedly for the next wedding that I will plan." She kept her eyes locked with his but what surprised her was how the room went quiet and they were all focused on them now.

"Just because someone hurt you and turned you into a cynical, heartless man doesn't mean that love isn't real. Some people are just too blind to see it because _they_ are the ones who are afraid." She reached for her bag placing her notes in it before her eyes met his own again.

"And don't try to be charming with me, your highness. I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She couldn't stop herself from adding before she turned to look at Hayley who seemed to rather enjoy the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"I will let you think about the designer ideas. In the meantime, I'll prepare some samples for flowers and decorations. I'll book the appointments for cake tasting as well. Whatever you need, you know how to reach me." Standing up she looked at everyone except Klaus.

"It has been a big pleasure to meet you all. I can't wait to speak to you soon. Thank you for the coffee." She made a subtle bow before turning around and walked out of the room taking a moment to lean against the wall and breath. She was taken back by all the events that happened today and how she had spoken to a _prince_. She really hoped this won't ruin her job here.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that about your parents." Klaus managed to apologize very quickly before she continued speaking.

He regretted that he brought up this topic and said the words that he said earlier. He didn't know her parents were divorced, how could he? Not only that but the way she spoke about it all, using a strong voice at him, with everyone in the room watching them. It kind of struck him. And not in a _good_ way.

His eyes widened a slight bit, a surprised and angry frown formed on his features. How dare she speak to a prince like this in a room full of people that knew him? Call him heartless? Yes, he had been through some bad things in the past, but how dare _she_... She doesn't even know him. Not even a tad bit. Who does she even think she is, other than a wedding planner that works for his family? A _hot_ wedding planner, he corrected his thoughts. Nothing more than that.

He wasn't even able to pay attention to her final words, too busy in his thoughts, even though his eyes were set on her the whole time. He cleared his throat as she said her goodbye and looked at everyone but him. He felt so disrespected. He hadn't met a single person, especially a woman, who dared to speak to him like this and don't fall for his charms. He didn't know what angered him more; the fact that she called him heartless or the fact that she just resisted him like that. What woman didn't like being called _love_ by him? Perhaps she was simply into girls... That must be it.

His eyes followed her as she retreated from the room and once she was gone... he felt everyone's eyes burning on him.

"What?" He said harshly as he looked at Elijah who looked at him with slight confusion just like everybody else.

"She better does her job correctly without causing any problems, seeing how unmannered her behavior is..." He mumbled.

There was a short silence before Rebekah broke it with her excitement for the wedding again, telling them once again how nice she thought the wedding planner is. Klaus just sat there in silence for a moment before he got up and left the room, he couldn't bear hearing the name _Caroline_ anymore. It was only their first meeting and he hoped it would be the last.

He got up without another word and walked out.

* * *

 **Oeehhhh.**

 **We really hope you guys liked this chapter! If you did, please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and some feedback.**

 **Love you allll x.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEY guuuys! Sorry for this long awaited chapter.  
** **Since we have it all written already, it takes a bit time to copy and paste each one of the replies into one chapter you knoww, and then we gotta fix it and stuff, it takes a while BUT nonetheless, it's here now!**

 **We hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _"And don't try to be charming with me, your highness. I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She couldn't stop herself from adding before she turned to look at Hayley who seemed to rather enjoy the scene unfolding before her eyes._

 _"It has been a big pleasure to meet you all. I can't wait to speak to you soon. Thank you for the coffee." She made a subtle bow before turning around and walked out of the room taking a moment to lean against the wall and breath. She was taken back by all the events that happened today and how she had spoken to a prince. She really hoped this won't ruin her job here._

* * *

 _His eyes widened a slight bit, a surprised and angry frown formed on his features. How dare she speak to a prince like this in a room full of people that knew him? Call him heartless? Yes, he had been through some bad things in the past, but how dare she... She doesn't even know him. Not even a tad bit. Who does she even think she is, other than a wedding planner that works for his family? A hot wedding planner, he corrected his thoughts. Nothing more than that._

 _He wasn't even able to pay attention to her final words, too busy in his thoughts, even though his eyes were set on her the whole time. He cleared his throat as she said her goodbye and looked at everyone but him. He felt so disrespected. He hadn't met a single person, especially a woman, who dared to speak to him like this and don't fall for his charms. He didn't know what angered him more; the fact that she called him heartless or the fact that she just resisted him like that. What woman didn't like being called love by him? Perhaps she was simply into girls... That must be it._

 _His eyes followed her as she retreated from the room and once she was gone... he felt everyone's eyes burning on him._

 _"What?" He said harshly as he looked at Elijah who looked at him with slight confusion just like everybody else._

 _"She better does her job correctly without causing any problems, seeing how unmannered her behavior is..." He mumbled._

 _There was a short silence before Rebekah broke it with her excitement for the wedding again, telling them once again how nice she thought the wedding planner is. Klaus just sat there in silence for a moment before he got up and left the room, he couldn't bear hearing the name Caroline anymore. It was only their first meeting and he hoped it would be the last._

 _He got up without another word and walked out._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

.

.

By the time she had arrived at the apartment she felt like she couldn't breathe. If anything she would be lucky to just lose her job. As she walked into the small living area she shared with her friends she was more than happy to see they were both away and she would have time to think.

Thankfully there were no new messages on her phone which meant that she wasn't fired. For now.

Throwing her bag to the side she laid on the bed and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to scream her lungs out but she didn't. Instead she reached for her agenda and passed through some pages before she found the numbers that she was looking for.

First, she texted Hayley since to her eyes was most important next to Elijah and asked her to apologize on her behalf as well. Hayley's reply rather amused her since she said she enjoyed seeing someone talking to Klaus like that and erase that smug look from his face.

She texted Rebekah next, she pretty much told her the same thing and it caused her somewhat to breath. If Hayley and Elijah weren't mad then it hardly meant that she would lose her job.

Staring at her phone she couldn't decide between a simple text or a phone call. Taking a deep breath she dialed the number and waited for _him_ to reply.

When he did she was taken back by how amazing and smooth his voice sounded. Clearing her throat she tried to remind herself why she was calling him. Or maybe she needed to ask herself why did it matter if she apologized or not? Since the couple showed no signs of wanting to remove her from the wedding planning.

"Hello, ehm, it's Caroline." She finally said.

"I would like to apologize for my outburst. It was wrong and rude. It just gets to me when people assume that my work is to sell love. I... I shouldn't have spoken to you like this. I am truly sorry." She bit her lip waiting for him to speak any word.

* * *

After retreating from that bloody crowded room Klaus poured himself a glass of bourbon and paced back and forth in his study before sitting down in his office chair.

Her words bothered him more than they should have and that annoyed him. He knows how many cruel and phony gossips about him were written in those magazines that girls like _her_ loved reading, he reckoned she read them too. He didn't care if she believed them or not, he honestly didn't care what she or anyone else thought about him. Those who are close to him, his family, are the only ones who truly knew him and that was more than enough.

He just didn't like that she had the audacity to speak to him, a man of royal blood, like that in front of other royals. Besides, she just met him. Who does she think she is? How dare she judge him?

The more he thought about it the more it got to him, and that wasn't what he wanted. He was making a too big deal out of it. She was just being honest with him.

A bit _too_ honest after meeting someone – and not just anyone, but a fucking prince! – for the first time though, don't you think?

He released a heavy sigh against the glass he was holding against his lips and shook his head. He had other things to think about than this. She wasn't worth the time and energy he was wasting on her.

He was about to get up and leave his room until he heard his phone ring. Frowning slightly, he fished it from his pocket and saw an unknown number on it. He waited for a second or two before clearing his throat and answering.

"Hello, whom am I speaking to?" He asked politely in case it was someone important and waited for an answer. It was his personal phone, usually his mates or other familiar people called him from here unless his number was given to someone by the palace.

He was surprised when he heard it was _her_ who was speaking. His lips parted for a mere moment before forming a thin line again, lifting his chin even though she couldn't see it.

A quiet sigh passed his lips when he realized she was actually calling him to apologize. He wasn't one to forgive so easily, yet she was considerate and kind enough to try it. It was cute, even... Yet he couldn't help but think she was merely scared of losing her job after everyone heard her speak to him like that. _Nice try... but I won't fall for it_ , he thought.

He realized he was silent for too long and quickly cleared his throat as he started speaking again.

"Well, miss _Caroline_ , I do appreciate you calling me to apologize for the unnecessary incident that you caused. I am glad you came to your senses after all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I have some important matters to attend to. Have a good day." He said and waited for a moment before ending the call.

Who the hell gave his personal number to her in the first place? Without his _permission_. She could be like one of those crazy fangirls who will give his number to all her friends and soon he'll be spammed with all kinds of crazy messages and voicemails, he really didn't want to get a new number _again_.

* * *

Caroline was holding her breath as all she heard was... Well she couldn't hear anything. He was silent. She sat at the edge of the bed passing her fingers through her hair when he finally spoke.

His words left her speechless and before she knew the call was ended. She looked at the file that held all the numbers of the royal family so she could use them in case of emergency and picked up a pen and scribbled annoyedly over his number. She should never bother him again. She had made a fool of herself by speaking like that and then calling him to apologize. What was she thinking?

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next few days were a blur. She only returned home to sleep. She hardly had time for dinner and usually she picked up a burger at the end of the day and that would be all she ate. She had managed to avoid the palace but mostly Klaus for this long and if it was in her hands she would more. Her appointments with Elijah and Hayley were either held at her office or she was taking manners in her own hands. The guilt though was still there. The royal couple assured her that there was nothing to worry about and that it was just Klaus being himself.

But today she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to avoid him anymore. She was meeting at the palace for the first dress fitting and as she arrived she felt like she couldn't breathe. But she wouldn't let that be too obvious. At least in the room it would be only women which also worked to her benefit.

"You're coming later, right?" Hayley asked as Caroline picked up her notes ready to leave.

"Come where?" She asked and looked at her surprised.

"You don't know? Today is my birthday. We are celebrating at a place my family owns outside of London. Please don't tell me that you never got the invite." Caroline simply shook her head and Hayley sighed.

"Do you have any arrangements?" Before Caroline managed to say that she didn't Hayley was already written down an address.

"You better be there." She said and gave her the paper leaving her alone.

Caroline packed as fast as she could since Hayley had arranged a room for her to stay there. She picked up a gift and drove to the home and it could easily be a palace. When she walked in there was already people party in and drinking so she found her room and got ready as fast as possible before walking back to the first floor. Somehow it was more crowded than before. She let the box with her gift on the pile with the other gifts and walked to the bar trying to avoid everything and everyone.

She just wanted to remain hidden and alone, so this night could be over already and she could escape.

* * *

For Klaus, the next days were quiet and dull. There wasn't really much he had to do. He and his siblings had a small interview for the national newspapers, regarding the royal wedding of their eldest brother a few days ago; they had to answer some questions like how they were feeling about Elijah getting married, et cetera, et cetera and that was it. He spent most of his days going for a run in the garden and on Friday he went clubbing with his friends at a club he visited whenever he could.

Every time he was at home with Hayley and Rebekah, he heard them mention _Caroline_ the oh-so-amazing wedding planner at least one or two times, which he mentally rolled his eyes to.

However, as the time passed and his anger was fading away, making his mind clearer, he slowly started feeling sympathy for her. Perhaps she truly was sorry and felt really bad for how she spoke to him that day. He could recall how nervous she had looked the first minute she stepped into a room full of royals, but then she quickly adapted.

Well he decided not to think about it for too long anymore, it was just a little incident and as long as they don't cross paths he'll eventually forget about it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The young prince was busy fixing his hair in front of the mirror in the room he was staying at of the big mansion his family had rented for Hayley's birthday. He was actually looking forward to this party. Hayley knew how to party and it was always funny to watch Elijah's discomfort and embarrassment by something she would do or let him do.

He walked downstairs and arrived in the big ballroom with many people dancing already. Most of them were Hayley's friends and the friends of their friends. He looked around for Hayley but couldn't see her anywhere, instead he spotted Kol from the distance, already busy dancing with some girls on the dance floor. He would surely join him _after_ he gets a drink for himself.

Walking over to the bar, he put his hand on the counter and politely ordered his drink.

"One scotch, please."

Right after he said it, he looked at his side and his eyes widened a tiny bit as he saw those familiar blonde locks he saw a few days ago. An instant, small frown appeared on his forehead as he kept staring at the back of her hair.

Was that her? Why would Hayley invite her, she barely even knew her. That girl barely even knew anybody here…

"Thank you." He thanked the bartender rather loudly, hoping the blonde next to him would catch his voice and he turned around so his back was leaning against the counter and he was facing the dancefloor that was a little bit in the distance.

* * *

Caroline had ordered herself the strongest drink they had and the moment she took the first sip she felt like regretting it but it was very much needed. She felt so out of place. Everyone in here were either royals or extremely rich and she was no one. She took a deep breath as her eyes wondered around the room thinking what she should do.

The best idea was to talk to Hayley and give her the best wishes before retiring to her room, pack her things and go back home. But it was a long drive and without realizing she had already drunk half of her drink. Perhaps a taxi or she could stay the night and leave very early in the morning.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud voice behind her and she could recognize that voice anywhere. The _man_ she was trying to avoid was next to her. When she turned around she saw his back. She glanced at where Hayley was and she knew she could just walk to her and disappear without him knowing she was ever there.

Instead without realizing she walked to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey." She said hesitantly, surprised of her own courage.

"Listen, I won't bother you much I just want to say how truly and absolutely sorry I am for what happened a few days ago. I just felt like you were attacking me personally and my instincts kicked in to protect myself. I am not trying to excuse my behavior I'm just trying to say…" she took a deep breath and looked into his blue eyes.

She felt as if she was staring at the spring sky. Or the deep blue ocean.

"I'm truly sorry. I am professional and I will be one around you as well. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She let a soft smile form to her lips but truth was the heat of the room and her own nerves made her feel a bit dizzy. Without another word she turned around and walked outside as straight as she could not wanting to show that her drink had already affected her and walked outside to the gardens enjoying the soft breeze. She found herself a bench and sat there with her eyes closed and her drink still at hand.

She would definitely have to leave tomorrow.

* * *

Klaus was taking a long sip of his drink while he stood there, leaning against the counter and overseeing all the people in front of him. He finally managed to spot Hayley. She was standing next to Elijah who looked like a stiff branch while she was talking with some of her friends. The sight was amusing Klaus as always.

Muttering a quiet chuckle to himself before he took another sip of his drink, he was surprised to find the blonde wedding planner suddenly standing in front of him. He leaned his back further against the counter and raised his chin a little so he could look more directly at her as she spoke to him, a neutral expression on his face while he was busy observing hers.

He got to admit, she did genuinely look like she regretted her words she spoke to him on that day, and she was trying hard to make it better again, despite his hasty phone call ending and such.

She is a professional, like she said. He wondered how long she's been doing this planning career. She looked very young still, so it couldn't be so long.

He wanted to tell her that it was fine after all, but he couldn't bring himself to say it _yet_. He just returned her smile with a small, genuine one of his own and before he knew it she was already starting to walk away.

He sighed quietly and shook his head, sipping from his drink as he watched her walk away and disappear into the crowd. He raised an eyebrow, not failing to notice that she was walking a tiny bit sloppily on those heels she was wearing. Was she drunk already? The party just started. He shook his head again as he helped himself up the barstool and sat while finishing his drink.

He couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the girl.

* * *

 **Hmmmmmm...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and sorry for the late update. We are trying to get the updates to you as soon as possible. This chapter may seem more like it has a slow pace but we have to build up to things, right? Things dont just happen.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

 _He sighed quietly and shook his head, sipping from his drink as he watched her walk away and disappear into the crowd. He raised an eyebrow, not failing to notice that she was walking a tiny bit sloppily on those heels she was wearing. Was she drunk already? The party just started. He shook his head again as he helped himself up the barstool and sat while finishing his drink._

 _He couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the girl._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

.

.

Once Klaus finished his drink, he walked over to Hayley and gave her a hug along with a happy birthday wish. He stood there chatting with her and Elijah for a moment.

"Did you see Caroline, by the way? You know, my gorgeous wedding planner? She promised me she'd come." Hayley said worriedly as she looked around for a moment before she was interrupted by yet another friend who was giving her a tight hug and she already forgot what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I believe I saw her at the bar a moment ago." Klaus told her loud enough so she could hear him.

"Oh! Okay."

He turned back to Elijah and smirked at him, raising his eyebrows as they continued talking a little longer, since that was the only thing that could keep Elijah busy at a party. Just talking. That was Elijah's entertainment.

A good fifteen minutes later it was announced that it was time for the birthday girl to blow out her candles. Everyone stopped dancing and gathered around the little table that was put right in front of the stage, by the staff, with a large cake with candles on top of it.

Everyone was cheering as Hayley and Elijah stepped behind the table and were about to do a little toast. Klaus looked around to see if he could spot the wedding planner, since he got worried earlier. If she were drunk, he really didn't want anything bad to happen to her. The last thing they needed was an ill wedding planner. Hayley would be furious...

He frowned when he couldn't see her and Hayley had almost finished her little speech already.

Scratching the back of his head, Klaus turned around and walked away from the crowd to see if she was standing further away from the stage.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes as she heard the crowd sing happy birthday to Hayley and picked up her glass and walked inside though she remained close to the window. She couldn't help but smile seeing Hayley. She was so happy and proud standing next to Elijah. Caroline had never seen a more perfect couple in her life. The way that looked at each other was screaming of how in love they were.

Her eyes moved around until she found Klaus and sighed. How could he see them and live close to them and not see how real love is?

What has happened to him that made him think like that? The way she spoke to him still haunt her even though he accepted her apology. She had never stepped out of line before during her life. And she did it to a prince. In front of his friends and family.

Once Hayley was free from all the people that wished her happy birthday she approached her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey gorgeous." The birthday girl whispered and Caroline smiled.

"Please. I am nothing in front of you. You radiate. Literally." She spoke and Hayley's smile became wider.

"I wish you happy birthday. I would say that may you have everything you dream in your hands but you already do." She glanced at Elijah who gave her a soft smile.

"Nonetheless I do wish you the best in your life. To be surrounded by happiness and love. And hopefully soon we will have a little prince or princess among us, hm." She chuckled but she didn't fail to notice how Hayley lost all color from her face.

The soon to be princess gave her another hug and whispered at her ear that they will talk tomorrow over breakfast before pulling back. That only meant that Caroline would have to extend her stay.

She sighed and mingled around managing to speak to a few people who recognized her from the magazine. Right. The magazine feature. Hayley had to announce her name as the wedding planner and she had noticed some photographers outside her work that day but paid little attention. She thought they were the for the royal couple rather than her.

Even though she was discussing with others, never revealing details about the royal wedding though, her eyes always seemed to find Klaus in the room. And there was something every time she saw him. Something that shouldn't be there. Something she shouldn't feel.

"Never get involved with anyone who has a part at the wedding." She reminded herself.

Ever.

That was her motto and the number one rule at her job. And it was unbreakable. Besides, she won't forget Bonnie's warning about him.

* * *

Klaus left the ballroom through the wide door that led to the garden to see if he could find the wedding planner, but he couldn't. All he saw were some security men, making sure nobody suspicious entered the building.

Shaking his head, he decided to shrug it off. She was probably in that crowd, cheering for Hayley and he simply couldn't see her. He didn't know why he was thinking and worrying about this so much. About her. She insulted him. Yet, she also felt incredibly sorry in the end. Or that's what she said.

When he entered the room again, the guests were all divided and busy dancing on the dance floor. He assumed Hayley finished her speech and was done cutting her cake. He was looking around for Kol, his eyes moving from one side of the room to the other, scanning all the faces.

The face he was searching for earlier was amongst those faces. There she was. She was in here. He shook his head and snatched two glasses of champagne from the man who was serving them on a silver tray.

Klaus wasn't the greatest or the most compassionate, but he had to grant her, she offered her excuses to him and looked very sorry for what she did. She probably worried enough about it during the past couple of days, about the possibility of losing her job.

That was enough punishment.

"Hello, love." He said as he approached her and stood next to her, showing her a kind smile.

"You have disappeared on me before I could say something back to you." He raised his eyebrows as he offered her one of the glasses.

"Hayley was looking for you, did you see her?" He asked, trying to change the subject before they even started talking about it.

He didn't want to talk about the incident. He'll forget about it if they didn't, and that was what he wanted. He glanced around to the room before his eyes found her again. She looked stunning.

How could he not have noticed that earlier? Clearing his throat, he focused back on her eyes and smiled politely.

* * *

Caroline was left alone by a group of girls who desperately wanted to get information about the wedding but she denied them so they left her with nothing but disappointment upon their features. Caroline found the chance to get her phone and text Bonnie that she would get home late after all since Hayley wished to talk to her about the wedding, even though Caroline didn't think that this was the case.

When she heard the familiar voice in front of her she almost froze. She raised her gaze to see prince Klaus standing in front of her. She turned around to see who was behind her because she doubted that he would be calling her love though his next words assured her that he talking about her. She wrapped her fingers around the glass of champagne and thanked him for his kind gesture before smiling and lowered in her eyes and even though he tried to change the subject she once again felt the need to explain herself for her actions.

"I was afraid you wouldn't accept it and I couldn't handle it. I have already lost my sleep over my manners." She admitted am took a sip from the champagne.

"I did but thank you for letting me know. " When their gazes met once again she almost felt her breath caught up in her chest by his beauty.

Those beautiful eyes that reminded her of the sea. Those full lips. The subtle on his face that only added to his charm. Those lips. Her gaze lingered on them for a bit before clearing her throat. She shouldn't allow herself to go down that road. Ever.

"I have to be honest I am not certain why Hayley invited me. I mean it is obvious that I do not fit. " she motioned down to her dress and even though it was a designee dress and something that cost her more than a paycheck she still didn't look like the other women around her. Their diamond jewelery, their perfect hair and make up. Their perfect everything.

"But I guess I am more fun than I believed." She chuckled and her eyes wondered to the room finding Hayley an Elijah whose posture still hadn't change.

"I have to ask you, is Elijah always like this? Does he ever relax? He seems so tense all the time."

* * *

"I do really appreciate your apology, you know. I admit my words may have sounded a bit... pessimistic. But let us leave it at that, shall we? There's no need to worry about it any longer." Klaus nodded at her with a small smile on his lips and took a sip of his champagne.

He was standing close to her while looking at all the people who were passing by as they left or entered the dancefloor, showing some polite smiles here and there.

"I beg your pardon?" Her next words made his attention turn back to her. He raised his eyebrows as he shook his head.

"I don't agree with that at all, Caroline. I think you look lovely nonetheless. And Hayley invited you because she likes you. I can assure you she likes you more than some of those fancy dressed l _adies_." He finished his sentence with a quiet chuckle and nodded towards the crowd.

He was glad he didn't spot Camille yet. Perhaps Hayley didn't invite her after all. She didn't want to invite her but Elijah told her it wouldn't be polite of her to do that, besides the paparazzi outside the building probably shot pictures of everyone attending the party and would have weird presumptions when they don't see the sister of the future Queen.

Another chuckle passed his lips when she spoke again. A bit louder one this time. He smirked as he looked over at his stiff looking brother before looking at the blonde wedding planner next to him.

"Well, my older brother isn't really the party type. He enjoys spending his time with the company of /books/ mostly. Especially not parties like these, with loud music and many faces. Unlike Hayley, who loves events like these dearly."

He took another sip of his drink and stood in silence for a moment.

"How is the planning of the dress going? I hope my sister-in-law to be isn't stressing you out too much. Although I do hear her talking rather positively about you."

* * *

Her lips parted surprised by his words and at the beginning she didn't understand what he was talking about but his words slowly made sense. Her gaze wondered through the crowd to think quietly as she took another sip from her drink. He didn't speak outfit wise that she was more classy than the others there and that was obvious to anyone who had eyes but character wise. She wondered how rotten the world he lived in was and if what she was reading at magazines were real. Obviously there were exceptions like Hayley and even Rebekah but was that what he meant?

"Hayley is truly amazing isn't she?" She smiled as her gaze met his own.

"She is like a ray of sunshine. She always smiles and she is so cheerful. And kind to everyone. You hardly meet people like her and I do not mean in the Royal family but out there in the real world. Not that the world that you live is not real." She took a deep breath.

"I think I'm gonna stop talking now." She chuckled and took another sip from her drink.

"The dress." She smiled widely.

"The only thing I can tell you is that it is very Hayley and Elijah will be amazed when he sees her." It was true that Caroline absolutely loved the dress which had both modern and vintage details on it. It was the perfect mixture of it actually, and whenever she saw Hayley wear it she was breathtaking.

"She talks a lot about you, you know. Well not because she gossips but it seems like it is the only subject that interests her sister." Caroline laughed a little and looked behind him seeing Camille searching the crowd

"Who by the way is right behind you and I'm guessing she is looking for you. As a wedding planner one of my jobs is to keep the people involved in it safe so if your royal highness will allow it I will kidnap you for a bit and move you to a secure location."

She chuckled and placed her hand in his own moving them away from the spot they were and somewhere away from Camille's eyesight but Hayley did not miss it and gave Caroline a wink which she responded by shaking her head. Where they were standing now was a little bit further away by mostly everyone so they had the privacy to speak.

"How is your best man speech is going. I could help you if you need it."

"Yes... I must agree. I'm glad to have the opportunity to call her my sister soon. I suppose my family needs a bit of sunshine." He added the last part with a quiet chuckle, making his words sound as if he was teasing but there was a seriousness to it. There are things that others people don't know. All they see are the happy, smiling pictures of the Royal family in magazines and newspapers and that is it.

Another chuckle left his mouth as she stopped herself from talking, this time a genuine laughter. He had a soft, faint smile on his lips as he looked at her and listened to her. There was something calming and pleasing to see her so excited about her own work, she truly was devoted to the things she was doing.

"Does she now?" He raised a surprised eyebrow and took a sip of his drink, trying hard not to roll his eyes when she referred to Camille.

"Oh, yeah. Camille is..." He had no idea what word he was going to use to describe her, so he was quite glad the wedding planner started speaking again, however, he wasn't glad anymore when she pointed at their subject. Before he knew it, he was being pulled away from the spot they were standing at to a less crowded area. He looked at the blonde, slightly surprised. Hayley must have told her how obsessed Camille was with him and he tried to avoid her whenever he could.

"I highly appreciate this, miss wedding planner." He said jokingly.

"Perhaps we should consider hiring you as one of our bodyguards as well." He teased further, a quiet chuckle leaving his lips.

"Uh..." He parted his lips when she mentioned his best man speech and shrugged, taking another sip of his champagne before answering her. "Well, I am working on it." He honestly hadn't really written anything serious yet. He tried many times but he couldn't really put the r _ight_ words onto the paper. He loved Elijah, he was his favorite brother and he'd been there for him when nobody else was. However, writing things like that for a speech...he thought it was too much and too sentimental. "I'm sure you already have enough on your plate, I don't wish to be a bother." He smiled faintly, he wouldn't mind some help actually. A beautiful, smart, blonde, wedding planner...

He wouldn't mind it at all. But he didn't think it was that /necessary, she probably had a dozen other important things she needed to finish for the wedding anyway.

"I do believe that I would make a good bodyguard. Don't underestimate the strength of a woman." She joked and took another sip from her glass. Truth was she had seen more than enough bodyguards to surround the building and the gardens. She felt pity for the fools who would even think about attempting to do anything against any of the guests.

"Not that I doubt that there is need of security but are they really with you at all times? Do they follow you around your own house ?" She smiled and shook her head.

"You should see the amount of security there will be for the wedding. "

Her eyes moved to find his gaze and shook her head.

"It won't be trouble at all. It is part of my duties. I would love to assist you if you feel that you have reached to a dead end. I will be a phone call away. It is not an easy task to speak about someone. Those things are personal and I imagine it is more difficult for you since it is your brother. But I have some guidelines that could help you though my best advice is to not over think it. Start writing from your heart, perhaps a fond memory of you, Elijah and Hayley. Or the things he said after their first date. How he announced to you that he was going to propose to Hayley. They are all a good beginning."

* * *

 **Am I the only one who sees the sparkles when they talk? I think not. I hope you enjoyed and as always your reviews are welcome**


End file.
